1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Background
A liquid crystal display panel usually has an upper substrate, a lower substrate, a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, and a plurality of spacers are disposed in the liquid crystal layer and configured to make the upper substrate and the lower substrate maintain a proper distance. Generally, the lower substrate has a plurality of driving lines (such as source lines) protruding from the upper substrate towards the lower substrate, and the spacers are positioned corresponding to the driving lines. However, when an external force applied to the liquid crystal display panel, the spacers may move from positions facing the driving lines to sides of the driving lines, this may cause light leakage of the liquid crystal display panel.